And We Thought Our Meetings Were Bad?
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: England barely repressed a shudder, "Only a few times and it's been awhile, thank God. Alfred's fiercely protective of the lot; there aren't many nations that have had the displeasure of meeting them." Well Nations, ready to meet the States?
1. The States?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia nor will I ever.**

"_Hey guys! This is America calling with some_- hang on one minute!- _news about the next_- Oops, careful buddy!- _World Conference meeting. The building in New York_- What? Oh no, a building, not you personally_._ - is _apparently having some emergency remodeling or something of the sort. But anyways I decided to change the location to… awesome WASHINGTON DC!_ _So yeah, that's it. I'll_- Oh honey there's always next year, no need to cry- _sorry, I'll_- really sweetie, you've definitely got a shot for it next year_- e-mail all the flight and hotel info to you guys soon. See you in a few weeks!_ –Hey! I thought we settled this fight last week_-_"*_Click*_

England groaned at the phone message his secretary had just passed on to him and snapped his phone shut. Belgium let out a small laugh.

"Did you get America's message about the meeting change then," she asked.

Rolling his eye England nodded, "What an idiot, why we ever let him host World Conferences I'll never know."

"Well we all agreed to take turns-"

"Yes I know Bella, but if he can't get our meeting place right-"

"He has it figured out. We'll be meeting in Washington D.C., and he has sent the hotel and flight information, I checked already."

England sighed, "I suppose that's all well enough….But I have a bad feeling about this."

Now it was Belgium's turn to roll her eyes as she playfully slapped his arm, "Don't be so cynical Arthur. I'm sure everything will be fine, Alfred's hosted successful meetings before."

"Yes and some very unsuccessful ones, as well," England grumbled.

Belgium shook her head, "Oh Arthur," she said fondly, then paused, "Do you know who he was talking to in the background? It sounded very loud; wherever he was."

A disgusted look came across England's face, "Probably the States."

Belgium looked surprised, "The States? _Vreemd_…I've heard stories… But I wasn't sure if they were like us…"

"Oh they're not quite like us of course. No, not nearly as powerful or influential. And apparently they all appear to be around their teen years age wise."

"Have you met them?"

England barely repressed a shudder, "Only a few times and it's been awhile, thank God. Alfred's fiercely protective of the lot; there aren't many nations that have had the displeasure of meeting them."

"Displeasure? Are they really that bad Arthur," Belgium asked, smiling.

"They were _monsters_ I tell you! Always squabbling amongst themselves and causing trouble just to get noticed. I've heard they never get anything done at their meetings since petty little arguments break out left and right. I wouldn't be surprised if they're the reason for Alfred's insanity."

"Hmm they sound rather cute," Belgium murmured, looking thoughtful, "I'm surprised I haven't heard more of them though."

"Like I said," England began shuffling papers, "Alfred's overprotective. I'm sure there are others like you who weren't even sure they existed. Though your brother's met one or two I would presume, before I kicked him out anyways," he finished with a smirk.

"Ah Arthur now you have me wanting to meet them!"

"Don't bother Bella, it'd be an experience you'd wish you hadn't had," he checked his watch, "Let's not waste any more time talking of the little beasts and carry on shall we?"

Sighing Belgium agreed. She would very much like to continue the conversation (it was all very interesting) but she could see England was done with it. So they continued their meeting without mentioning Alfred and his precious States again.

Little did they know that there was a _high_ chance that Belgium would get her wish to meet the States. Alfred had forgotten that his States almost always held their monthly meetings the same week (same day even) as the World Conferences. And with the States meeting being held roughly around the same time as the conference well…let's just say a collision was likely.

**A/N: Crappy prologue, I know, but it should get better. I know the Belgium-England interacting was random but my AP Euro teacher told us that England was always fond of Belgium (due to them being right across the channel, and not French). I don't know if that was true or not but it stuck with me so I wrote it down.**

**Next chapter we'll get to see the States of course but…**_**I NEED HELP!**_** Please tell me any popular stereotypes or facts about your state that you would like to see in the story. Who your state gets along with or doesn't get along with would also be terrifically helpful. People from outside of the US should also tell me anything they would like to see next chapter as well, of course.**

**I promise all 50 states will be mentioned. I don't know about anyone else but I hate it when I read state stories and the only ones mentioned are the famous ones (California, New York, Florida etc.) **

**Thanks for reading, please review and remember to mention your state!**

**Nicole**


	2. Waiting in DC

Pacing angrily England once again glared at the closed door.

"Someone please explain to my _why_ we're waiting outside again? And where's America anyway?"

All of the nations were gathered outside of a conference room where they assumed their meeting would be held. Unfortunately the waiting area wasn't particularly big and with all of the nations there things were a bit cramped. Many were left without seats, England being one of them.

"For the last time England- Look at the sign! It says MEETING IN PROGRESS."

China spoke the truth, above the door a sign was lit up saying just that in bright green letters.

"We're supposed to be having a bloody world conference! I'm pretty sure that's more important than whatever meeting is 'in progress' in there!"

"Now really, England. It's not that hard to wait…."

"Easy for you to say, you have a seat and haven't been standing for the past hour."

In truth England was edgy. He simply wanted to get this blasted meeting over with and go home. The nation's meetings were usually held in New York, on international ground. Here in Washington DC he was officially in America's territory. And it was right in the middle of a certain area of the US that he definitely wasn't comfortable in…

Lucky for England he didn't appear to be the only person who was tired of waiting.

"I agree with England," Switzerland announced, "I'm tired of this. We should go into the conference room and kick whoever's in there out."

The Swiss had also been one left without a seat (he had given his to Lichtenstein of course) and others like him were beginning to nod their agreement.

"Ha!" England thrust a finger up in the air triumphantly, "I'm not the only one. Let's just go in their and get this thing over with!"

The other nations all exchanged glances and slowly began to stand up and make their way toward the door.

"I do want to get this over with…"

"For all we know the sign might have been accidentally left on."

"Our meeting's much more important."

"America's probably just late as usual."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"Right," England said, briskly and opened the door, "Let's go then."

After stepping through the door the nations discovered it was actually a long hallway with doors leading off.

"Look," someone pointed at the very last room with double doors, "It says that's the conference room."

Suddenly a loud thump was heard and muffled voice became audible. Both appeared to be coming from the room at the end of the hall.

England shivered, and stopped abruptly. His senses were telling him something wasn't right.

What must have been a particularly loud yell (but came out muffled from the walls) had the other nations stop in their tracks as well to listen to the broken sentence.

"_Goddamn_…_don't you_…._not finished here_."

This was followed by another muffled (presumable) yell, "_I'm sick_…_this_…_yelling at me_. _It's my_… _Screw_…_you're not_…_charge of me_."

The nations all looked confused, unsure of whether to proceed or go back. After all that didn't sound like something they should necessarily interrupt.

Switzerland decided for them as he angrily marched forward.

"I'm not waiting anymore. Whoever this is they're running on our meeting time and they'll have to end it."

Shrugging everyone followed him…except for England. The previously angered nation hung back looking unsure until he ducked behind and closely followed the closest nation- who happened to be France.

Yeah, France was a surprised as you are.

"_Angleterre?"_

"Shhhh," England hissed frantically, "Don't say my name!"

"_Pourquoi_?"

"Just- just don't," there was a strange feeling of dread in England's stomach. A type he only felt…but it couldn't be! Could it?

France frowned, "What has gotten into you?"

"Arthur are you okay," Belgium appeared at France and Arthur's side, "You don't look so good. Why don't you want Francis to say your-"

"Because…"

The doors were nearing, getting bigger and bigger. And the feeling wasn't going away, if anything it was intensifying.

"Arthur," he heard Belgium say his name, concerned.

"J-just in case…"

Switzerland grabbed onto the two door handles-

"…it happens to be…"

-and threw them open.

"….them."

England let out what he could only hope was a manly squeak as he dived behind France.

All the nations stood at door, sizing up the room and it's occupants.

"Arthur, are those-" Belgium breathed as she looked in at the fifty teenagers who were gathered around the long table.

"Yes," England said miserably, "the United States."

**A/N: Poor Iggy! I know I promised the States would be in this chapter, and hey they kinda were, but I dragged it out a little differently. Don't worry, next chapter we're gonna get some interaction :)**

**I cannot thank my reviewers enough- **Connecticut D, Amelia, GlorythatisMine, ficfan3484, Minnesota, Kiki4ever, Vanilla Slash, Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer, Yumi loves the darkness, TheWonderBunny, , Ohio, ninjafox369, elektraeriseros, and Perfect1Up.

**Seriously you guys were so amazingly helpful and it's given me a bunch of new ideas for the next chapter! I love you all!**

**Next chapter won't be up for a couple days seeing as I'm going camping but I'll be hard at work on it as soon as I get home**.

**And it's not too late to get your state's stereotypes/facts in! I'd appreciate it so much!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**Nicole**


	3. Typical States Meeting

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. This was the hardest, most exhausting chapter I have ever written. And it's mostly dialogue. The story was changed to T for language by the way. **

**Just so you know there's hardly any State-Nation interaction and that's all at the end. This one was all States (and its crazy enough); State-Nation interaction is coming next chapter. **

**Please don't take any offense to any stereotypes depicted in this. It was all meant in good fun and we should all know they're not true. Also, I'm sorry if you're State didn't get many lines but I did mention all fifty just like I promised and they all have at least one line (even though I think of all of them got two). Some States will get more expansion in the coming chapters I promise.**

**So yeah, it starts out a little slow but I promise it picks up. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_Arthur, are those-" Belgium breathed as she looked in at the fifty teenagers who were gathered around the long table._

"_Yes," England said miserably, "the United States."_

* * *

Well, okay. Looking around more closely at the States you could see not all of them were teenagers. They ranged from tweens to teens. The youngest (a girl, looking cheerful and bright) looked about ten while the oldest (another girl, this one tall and sophisticated) looked perhaps seventeen.

The others were all caught in the middle, all varying greatly in looks.

One thing they all did share, England was dismayed to see, was the rather hostile look in their eyes, even those that were half asleep. Thankfully it appeared to be directed at each other instead of the nations. Who, miraculously, had gone completely unnoticed by the States.

England carefully peeked over France's shoulder, looking for a few choice teens he needed to avoid…

Blast this was hard, it really had been awhile since he'd seen them last.

"Ahem excuse me," Germany tried to get the teen's attention, "I'm afraid that we have a very important…meeting…."

Still, the States were oblivious to the Nation's presence. And said Nations could only stand and watch in awe as the sparks began to fly.

000

Arizona stood up, looking tearfully around the table, "Really you don't understand," she cried, "Most of you complaining are up north, you have no idea what it's like!"

Her rather fake tears weren't gaining much sympathy. Instead they seemed to be pissing the others off.

"Oh cut the crap Arizona," a boy called, "I'm fourth in the country for illegal immigrants and you don't see me making laws like that."

Arizona sneered as she faced the speaker, "Oh yeah Illinoi_s_. Well I'm sixth, that's not exactly a huge difference. Don't think just because Dad's boss is from your state that means you can boss me around."

Illinois glared, "First: The s is silent you moron! Second: It doesn't matter if it's huge. And Third: That has nothing to do with it! I'm just saying that you're totally overreacting-"

"Overreacting!"

"Yes overreacting!"

"It's unconstitutional, that's what it is," Massachusetts threw in.

"You think everything's unconstitutional," Maine fired back, "What makes you an expert anyways?" She didn't particularly agree with Arizona's new laws, but hey any opportunity to insult Massachusetts was not to be passed up.

Twirling her ringlets around her fingers Massachusetts smiled sweetly at her pesky neighbor. "Maybe, oh I dunno,_ the fact that I helped create it_."

Feeling her face heat up, Maine turned away, muttering something about 'fucking Massholes'.

"Will y'all shut up," Alabama suddenly spoke up, looking irritable, "It's pretty darn clear that Arizona ain't gonna change the law anytime soon so how 'bout you quite yappin'."

"Ha," Arizona stuck her tongue out at Illinois then smiled brightly at her sister, "Thanks 'Bama!"

Alabama frowned, she was not particularly fond of that nickname, "Don't mention it. Now can we talk 'bout sumthin's actually important?

"Hmmm wha's that," Mississippi asked tiredly, bored out her mind.

"The oil spill."

A collective moan rose out almost all of the States, the exception being the ones bordering the Gulf of Mexico.

Mississippi, suddenly awake, nodded, "Definitely."

"We've talked the Gulf spill to death," Iowa complained, "I thought we already agreed to let Dad handle it."

"Not all of us can depend on farmin' like you," Alabama cried angrily, "Turism is all that keeps some of ma beach towns goin! If that oil gets to 'em they're dun!"

"Are you sure it's the oil driving the tourists away? Because I'm thinking it's that annoying accent."

Alabama groaned and put her head in her hands. She would never ever understand why, out of all the other southern states, she was teased the most for her accent.

"Shut up Iowa," Mississippi put a comforting hand on her neighbors shoulder, "Why don' you go stuff your mouth with sum more of that precious corn of yours so none of us have to list'n to ya talk."

"Hey corn's the shit," Nebraska argued. At his comment him and Iowa high-fived, smiling at their mutual love for the greatest vegetable on earth.

"I've gotta agree with Iowa," Vermont spoke up, "There's nothing more we can do with the spill and besides, Dad is supposed to be handling everything remember? So can we please talk about something- "

"You can't blame them for being worried though," a small voice spoke up. Looking around for the speaker they found it was little Alaska.

"Well I mean," he blushed and looked down into his coffee, "When I had my oil spill it was-you know- horrible."

"So what's your point," Vermont asked rather testily.

"Hey," Hawaii barked, "Be nice to Alaska!"

"Ah, it's okay Hawaii," Alaska said calmly and flashed his favorite sister a quick smile. Both were younger and due to this, the fact they became states around the same time, and being apart from the mainland it was no wonder they were best friends.

"That doesn't change the fact that the spill is a dead subject," New Mexico called out.

"Oh boy," Kentucky rolled his eyes, "One guess to what Lizard Boy wants to talk about."

Clutching his pet lizard tighter to his chest New Mexico eyed Kentucky angrily, "If you're going to make fun of me again for Roswell-"

"BINGO! It really only took one guess!"

"Fuck you Tucky ("_Don't call me that!"_). You're just jealous that Roswell gets me more attention from Dad and that Tony likes me best."

"I don't care what Tony thinks," Kentucky pouted, "And if you're talking about all those stupid alien movies then you're wrong too. Haven't you seen the trailer for Secretariat? Kentucky Derby! It's gonna be SA-WEEEEEET!"

Pennsylvania sighed in annoyance, "Oh my god, you're so annoying Kentucky."

"Yeah Tucky (_For the last time STOP IT!_)," Maryland chuckled, "Could you be a bigger redneck?"

"Here we go again," Wisconsin sighed.

"Only if he changed his name changed to Georgia," Pennsylvania smirked.

Many of the States laughed while others immediately groaned. So the meeting had come to the ever exciting Which State Has the Biggest Redneck/Hillbillies debate.

"Yankee bitch," Georgia screamed in outrage, "I ain't got any rednecks."

Her grammar just proceeded to make Pennsylvania and Maryland laugh harder. Georgia growled and hung her head, until she smelled the familiar annoying stench- oranges.

"Ah don't worry Georgie," Florida wrapped an arm around his northern neighbor, ignoring the disgusted look on her face, "I still like you, even if you do have rednecks and refuse to admit oranges are better than peaches."

After pushing Florida away Georgia turned back to the still snickering Northerners, "If you wanna talk about rednecks why havn' you mentioned the twins?"

"WHAT?" North and South Dakota shrieked.

"They were talking about us," North Carolina sniffed, seemingly more offended by Dakotas misconception then being accused of having rednecks.

"Yeah smart ones," South Carolina continued, "You know- _the_ twins. Right sis?" the dominant twin turned to her sister.

"Right," North Carolina agreed, as usual.

"I have to disagree," Virginia said idly. As usual she had been rather reserved throughout the meeting. She had to be the most mature after all.

"You think we've got rednecks," North Carolina asked, shocked at the betrayal. South Carolina gave a cry of indignation.

"You mean you disagree that they're _the_ twins," South Dakota asked eagerly, she was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Really Virginia," North Dakota was hopeful, South Dakota shot him a look to silence him as they waited for Virginia's answer.

"No dears," Virginia didn't even spare them a look, "I was disagreeing that _the_ twins were full of rednecks. They're much too classy."

The Carolinas squealed with glee as the Dakotas's faces burned with shame. Yeah, if any state had the power to make or break or self-esteem it was Virginia.

"Really guys," Delaware spoke to Pennsylvania and Maryland, hopping onto the joke, "If we're talking about rednecks or hillbillies we should be talking about Arkansas."

At this the trio really did crack up, the Arkie's reaction was always so fun.

First he was quiet, the rage slowly building up (as evident by the deepening blush on his face) before he exploded.

"I'm not a goddamned hillbilly! I can read, I can write, I have sinks and indoor toilets, and for the last fuckin' time I _do not_ allow families to do-uh…!"

"Incest," Nebraska supplied, getting Minnesota to wrinkle his nose in disgust

"Uh, yeah, incest," Arkansas finished.

"Please," New York snorted. He had finally woken up from his nap (the Arizona laws didn't interest him much) and was stretching. He was pleased to see he immediately had the other States attention, but what else would you expect. "If there's any hillbilly among us it's West Virginia."

"Screw you, city slicker," West Virginia hissed. He glanced at Virginia, who (as usual) only looked disappointed to have her name attached to his. He looked back at his hands sadly.

"Ever notice all the trash is in the south," New Hampshire asked Rhode Island, a nasty sneer playing on his lips.

Leave it to him to start something he knew would be catastrophic.

"You Yankees," Tennessee spat out angrily, "You're not one to talk New Hampshire, you've got plenty of trash up there. And for the rest of you, well you're just all a bunch of stuck up, stuck up- SNOBS!"

Massachusetts scoffed, "I thought I told all of you to never ever refer to me by _that_." New York smirked.

Tiny Rhode Island slammed his fist on the table (always the dramatic) "I resent that! The only snob up here is Connecticut!"

"Shut up Rhode Island," Connecticut snapped, "And screw you Tennessee, go back to writing your stupid country music."

Of course this got even more southerners riled up, country was not stupid!

Soon almost the entire eastern half of the country was bickering viciously. A whirlwind of insults were thrown around the word Yankee and trash being used quite a bit. It was when some of the States began standing up and waving fists that Montana decided to intervene.

"Hey Wyoming," she yelled loud enough that she caught some of the northerners and southerners attention, "correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't the CIVIL WAR already fought?"

At the mention of that awful war all of the bickering states quieted down and began looking sheepish.

Wyoming nodded, catching on quickly to Montana's plan, "Yep. You know, the bloodiest war this country's ever had? Haven't you seen Dad's scar from it? Nearly tore him apart."

Now the states _really_ looked sheepish. They all sat down and threw apologetic looks at each other.

"Well Gawd," California said disapprovingly (she had finally detached herself from her phone), "Would it kill you guys to at least, like, pretend to be mature enough to handle a meeting?"

"California's right," Texas admitted. He took of his hat and stood to look around the table somberly. "As the biggest state it wouldn't be very big of me not apologize for my remarks."

He sat back down.

The States stared at him in unnerved silence. Sure, Texas had a big ego and loved to flaunt his land size but well, even they had to admit that was a little odd.

"Only," Oklahoma said slowly, "You're not the biggest state…Alaska is. I thought we've been over this."

"Heck yeah," Alaska cried happily.

Texas blushed, "Shut up Oklahoma."

Oklahoma shrugged her shoulders, "Well it's the truth Tex. Still, it was nice of you to apologize. And North vs. South is so old, no use starting that stuff up again. Right Kansas?"

Kansas stopped twirling her sunflower long enough to nod at Oklahoma and flash a look over at Missouri.

"You would know about starting stuff up wouldn't you," she asked Missouri in a neutral tone, though the meaning was lost on neither.

Missouri rubbed her neck and looked away; Bloody Kansas was still a slightly sore subject.

Deciding to change the subject Missouri laughed, "I agree too OK. It's all about East Coast vs. West Coast now."

Missouri clapped a hand over her own mouth a second too late. Kansas looked smugly at her, "I see you haven't lost your touch." All mainland states not touching the ocean let out a long groan.

"_Dude_," California cried, "Like, no competition! It's all about the West Coast!"

"Whatever," New Jersey fired back, "The East Coast is where it's at!"

"Are you _kidding_," Oregon shouted, "West Coast owns."

"Please Oregon, what are you high off of now," South Carolina retorted.

"Oh probably something 'natural'," North Carolina sneered, "That's all the West Coast is, a bunch of tree hugging hippies."

The little ray of gloom Washington looked up, he actually looked angry instead of depressed, "At least we're trying to help the planet instead of destroy it, like you creeps back east."

His comment earned an Ooooooo from the states who were watching. The eastern states tensed up.

"Well at least when people hear our names they know who we are," Maine said stiffly, "And not just Dad's vital regions."

Bull's eye, she had hit a sore spot. Washington tensed up, internally cursing that he had part of the same name as the capital.

"Ah, Maine that wasn't nice," Idaho said, but went ignored.

"East Coast two," Michigan announced, "West Coast one."

"West Coast is a much more popular vacation spot," Oregon sniped.

"Bull," New York declared, "I'm _New York_. I've got the Big Apple, most famous city in the world!"

"Yeah, the bastard's right. He kicks your asses when it comes to tourism," Massachusetts agreed before she realized what she was doing. Her and New York's eyes met in shock before they both looked away, blushing.

California laughed shrilly, "K' you, like, must be forgetting who I am. You're New York? Well I'm _California_. The mother effing Golden State! People totally flock to my beaches!" She tossed her blond hair and smiled charmingly.

"Whatever your beaches can offer Florida's can too," Georgia yelled.

"Oh like what," California asked falsely innocent, "Oil balls? Alligators?"

Florida growled and stood up, "I'll have you know my beaches are the best in the country!"

"No, mine are!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Uh excuse me but do either of you have the title of Paradise," little Hawaii spoke up mischievously.

All was quiet for a moment.

"Okay fair enough," Florida conceded and California nodded, "But Disneyworld dominates Disneyland!"

California opened her ocean blue eyes wide and put a hand over her heart, "You take that back! Disneyland is totally the happiest place on earth!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Even if California does get lots of tourism," New Jersey cut in, changing the subject, "What do you twos have besides rain," she sneered at Washington and Oregon, "Little vampire freaks goin to see the sparklebutts house?"

Washington face palmed.

"Hey Twilight's not his fault," Idaho cried, "The authors from Arizona."

"Idaho don't drag me into this."

"Well what do people go to see you for _Joisey_," Oregon growled, "Diners?"

New Jersey immediately went into attack mode; Georgia had to hold her back.

"Shut up and just accept the fact that West Coast rules."

"Never, East Coast does!"

"West Coast!"

"East Coast!"

"West Coast!"

"East Coast!"

Colorado gritted her teeth, feeling her last nerve beginning to snap. When they actually started chanting (in unison) she decided to end it.

Standing up she slammed her hands as hard as she could against the table, making enough noise to effectively gain everyone's attention.

"I've got a news flash for you guys," she said, scowling at the east coast and west coast states, "Nobody gives a crap about this argument except you. But since I know you won't drop it…West Coast wins. For now."

The East Coast states immediately began protesting, asking what the hell gave her that idea.

"Two words," Colorado said calmly as she sat down, "NBA Finals."

California immediately got high-fives from both Oregon and Washington while the eastern states all turned to glare at Massachusetts, who looked about ready to cry.

"Well don't worry," Florida said after a moment, a boisterous note already in his voice. "Next year Miami Heat will get us the title. I mean c'mon I've got D-Wade, Bosh, and of course LeBr-"

"_Do not mention that traitors name in my presence_," Ohio hissed venomously.

Florida, scared at Ohio's expression, backed down quickly.

Michigan, however, rose at the opportunity to provoke his rival.

"Poor little Cavs," he cooed, "Lost their big superstar to Miami. But you can't really blame him, who'd want to stay in such a shitty place anyway?"

Ohio spun on Michigan, "Shitty place? SHITTY PLACE?"

Not fazed by her anger Michigan continued, "Didn't you hear? Your precious Cleveland was voted the most miserable city in the country."

Baring her teeth Ohio retorted, "You know I wouldn't be talking about shitty cities when you've got that mess called Detroit on your hands."

Michigan froze up and his glare intensified ten fold, Ohio returned it easily.

"You two..." Indiana said disgustedly, "God could you just get through one meeting without fighting?"

"Stay out of this Indiana," Ohio snapped.

"Believe me I wish I could. But since I'm right by the both of you all I ever hear is your bitching! So for the last time GET THE HELL OVER TOLEDO!"

"Yeah, seriously you two. Sometimes I swear you've got more sexual tension than Mass and Yorkie over there," Minnesota added. (_Enter two horrified and outraged New Englanders)_

"S-shut up," Ohio cried; missing the thoughtful look Michigan gave her.

"And another thing," Indiana grumbled, "How come you're allowed to complain about sports all you want but when I do I just get called a dumbass?"

"Maybe because you still haven't shut up about your Super Bowl loss sixth months after the fact," Wisconsin suggested with amusement.

At the mention of the Super Bowl, Louisiana raised her head. The exhausted look on her face momentarily lifted as she grinned brightly, "Good game Indiana. Lemme tell you, my people needed that win."

Indiana smiled weakly, it wasn't like he could insult the poor girl now. So instead he directed his anger at Wisconsin.

"Stupid Cheesehead!"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Well, it's not like the Packers did any good last season."

"W-w-we made it to the playoffs and l-lost in overtime," Wisconsin spluttered, "W-we did perfectly fine, just wait tell next season."

"Yet the Vikings made it farther," South Dakota noted with a cruel smile, "With _your_ old quarterback."

Wisconsin's face twisted in fury as her whipped around to face the chuckling Minnesota.

"Lemme tell you Wisconsin," he said, still laughing, "Those two wins over the Packers were some of the best victories I've ever had. Good old Brett."

"Shut up," Wisconsin snapped, "That old pile of dirt can't last much longer and then you'll be left with nothing."

"Don't jinx him, take it back!"

"Never!"

"Ugh," Colorado threw her hands in the air, "Can we _please_ talk about something productive now. If we start on sports now we'll never get anything done."

"Colorado's right," Maryland agreed, "Let's save the sports convo's for dinner tonight."

"Thank you," Colorado looked pleased.

"Even though it is your fault you know," Maryland continued, "For mentioning the NBA in the first place and everything."

Colorado lost the pleased look, "Shut up Mary-Land."

"It's not Mary-Land, its Maryland!"

"It's stupid that's what it is."

"Not as stupid as Idaho," Maryland countered.

Idaho let out a shrill whine, "Oh c'mon guys, why do you always have to make fun of _my_ name?"

"Because it demands to be made fun of! Its I-da-ho!," Oklahoma said gleefully.

"Well what about Montana," Idaho attempted a comeback, "I mean, you know, Hannah Montana!"

Montana turned on Idaho angrily, "Please tell me you did not just say that."

"That was lame Idaho," Colorado snorted.

"Shut up Colorado," Idaho pouted, "Your snow sucks."

"My snow does not suck. It's the best!"

"Uh-uh, Utah has the greatest snow on earth! Her license plates even say so. Right Utah…Utah?"

With the arguments flying left and right all of the States had failed to notice the small dilemma going on between the two at the far end of the table where most of the Westerners sat.

What they saw seemed extraordinarily strange. There was Nevada, the sliest and sleaziest of all the States, looking desperate as he leaned far towards Utah, one of the friendliest and most innocent States.

"Please Utah," Nevada pleaded, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, "Just come down to Vegas for one night. I promise I'll make it the best date you've ever had."

Utah turned to head to block Nevada's attempt to touch her cheek and avoid looking at his desperate face.

"I don't know Nevada," she said quietly, "Sin City isn't really my style."

"Bull shit," Nevada called easily, his blue eyes sparkled, "All the others might only see the goody-goody religious girl but I've seen your bad side. I know you like coming to our border towns for a little fun."

"O-only once in awhile," Utah stuttered, "Me and you, I don't think we'd work. Even with all of our…e-encounters. I always though they were, you know…just hook ups to you."

Nevada groaned and buried his face in her soft brown hair, "No. They weren't. And now I can't you out of my head! Please, just one date?"

"Well," Utah finally turned her head and allowed Nevada to rest their foreheads together. When her green eyes met his blue ones she smiled tentatively. "I guess a date would be okay."

Nevada answered her small smile with a wide grin, and began leaning in, meaning to give her a small peck on the lips.

But just as their lips brushed the two were broken out of their own little world by a shrill noise.

Said shrill noise was the sound of Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, New Mexico and Arizona all howling with rage before lunging at the couple.

"I was wondering when someone was going to start throwing punches," Iowa said to Nebraska, "It's a little late."

Nevada barely managed to get out an, "Oh, shit," before his body was grabbed roughly and he was forcibly parted from his five attackers beloved neighbor.

"Ow," he cried out when Arizona yanked on his hair, "Let go you crazy-"

"You scuzball," she shrieked, "What were you thinking trying to seduce Utah."

"I wasn't trying to seduce her I just wanted a- Ow," he yelled again when Wyoming kicked his shin.

"You sleazy bastard," Wyoming screamed, "Trying to take advantage of such an innocent girl."

Behind these three Colorado, Idaho, and New Mexico held Utah tightly, fawning over her, making sure she was okay.

"Utah," Idaho said, almost tearfully, "Please tell me you didn't really hook up with _Nevada_. I mean I know you have you're not completely innocent ('cause God knows how many lottery tickets your people buy from me) but _Nevada_?"

"Oh Utah," New Mexico sighed, "Come on, you're a four corner! You can do much better than him."

"That's it," Colorado wasn't almost teary, she _was_ teary, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I'm so sorry Utah! So so sorry!"

"Guys," Utah tried to get a word in over their ramblings, but it was impossible. She was left to watch Wyoming and Arizona abuse Nevada.

"And don't even think about getting near her ever again," Wyoming yelled as he and Arizona finally pushed Nevada away, before rushing over to make sure Utah was all right

"Utah and Nevada? Now there's a couple I didn't expect," Texas mumbled to Kansas.

"Yeah," Kansas agreed, "And I though California and Nevada had a thing?"

"Nevada," California yelped as the Western state stumbled over, "Why- How- W-What were you _doing_." The self-proclaimed Golden State looked stricken.

"Don't talk to me Cali," Nevada grumbled, "You're the one that left me for BC. I've moved on."

A collective gasp rose up from many of the States, they hadn't been aware the two had broken up. Let alone that California had left Nevada for a Province.

"But that was just a fling," California claimed, "It meant nothing, Nevada? Are you listening to me!"

It was obvious he wasn't, he had gone back to staring longingly at Utah, who was still surrounding by fretting neighbors. California felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, the kind she usually only associated with major earthquakes.

"I guess the song was wrong," New Jersey snickered to West Virginia and Maine, "California gurls _are_ forgettable."

California's watering eyes flashed to New Jersey.

"Screw you New Joisey," she said lowly, "Why don't you butt out of my business and go fist pump?"

New Jersey stood there for a moment, shaking with rage. She could hear New York laughing hysterically in the background (the bastard) and could see many other States trying to hide their smiles.

"I thought I told you," she said dangerously, "to never-ever, mention or even imply my great state is in any way connected to those dirtbags."

"Oh, you mean the dirtbags from Joisey Shore?"

The only thing that saved California from being beaten to death then and there was when Florida stepped in front of her and got on his knees.

"Please," he screamed to New Jersey, "I beg you. Take them back. Take them back!"

"No way," she shouted back, eyes going wide, "You keep them. Do you have any idea what those creeps have done to my rep?"

"Yes I do! And that's exactly why I want them out of Miami right this now!"

"What are y'all talkin about," Mississippi asked in confusion.

"That MTV show," Tennessee told her, "The one with all the Guido's going around acting like, well, dirtbags."

"Hey, you know Guido is a derogatory term," New Jersey shouted at the two.

"Yeah I bet you only learned that after the show came out," Delaware laughed.

"God, you're such a wannabe Italian," New York jabbed, "Why don't you just go move to Italy and save us all the headache from dealing with you."

"Ve~ we would love to have her!" Italy shouted excitedly.

000

England squeaked and ducked even lower behind France when he saw all fifty States slowly turn towards the door. After Italy's outburst they finally noticed the many Nation's gathered at the back of the room.

New York frowned, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, the hardest chapter I've ever written. And an update so fast :O. This never happens, just ask the readers of my other stories. Oh and sorry for the fail!Southern accents, I tried my hardest then got lazy.**

**Thank you so very much for all the help I've received from reviews for last chapter. -**Ta-da, Vanilla Slash, MoonlitMelody, Minnesota, Amelia, pandoraneuro, Cyhirae, Kunoichi-Shea, Naruta13, Audry Kai, Sile the Reader, Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer, anonymous, animeangel1015, ninjafox369, ShadowFire52, Farsi, Texan, Ms. Informed, Perfect1Up, Will It Ever Stop Raining, dredsina, Kiki4ever, Yumi loves the darkness, ficfan3484, and TheWonderBunny.

**You guys are amazing and I love you all!**

**So yep, next chapter the States are gonna finally meet some other countries. ****Any requests for what you'd like to see? How a certain state or country will react to the other? Then review or message me!**

**And it's ****still**__**not too late too have even more stereotypes for a state thrown in. I'd love to have some more, actually. So tell me if you've got some!**

**Thanks for reading, I doubt you did but still hoped you enjoyed this boring chapter.**

**Look for the next one, it's already on its way!**

**Nicole**


	4. And It BeginsWith a Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_England squeaked and ducked even lower behind France when he saw all fifty States slowly turn towards the door. After Italy's outburst they finally noticed the many Nation's gathered at the back of the room._

_New York frowned, "Who the hell are you?"_

None of the Nations (not even Italy) quite had the guts to answer now. I mean they had just seen some of the scariest verbal fights ever (practically a re-outbreak of the Civil War), and it was obvious these teenagers didn't seem to consider themselves above violence.

"Heeeellloooo," Tennessee tried to get a response.

Still there was no answer; the Nations just exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Excuse me but we're in the middle of a meeting," South Dakota said, "Didn't you see the sign?"

"Someone didn't turn on the sign!"

"Who was supposed to?"

"Probably Arkansas."

"I was not!" 

"All of you just shut _the fuck_ up," Colorado snapped, her headache becoming near unbearable. She rounded on the Nations, who had to fight the urge to shrink back. "We'll ask again then, who are you?"

Well crap, what could the Nations say? It wasn't like they broadcasted to the world that they were personified countries, and they didn't know who these kids were after all, they just seemed like a bunch of extremely crazy, unsupervised teenagers. Which they all were of course but that's besides the point.

"We…we were told to come to this conference room for a meeting," Germany stepped up and declared bravely, "It's a very important meeting so if you could-"

"_This_ is a very important meeting," Illinois cut him off stubbornly, "And we always use this room!"

"What could a group of American teenagers possibly be having 'an important meeting' about," Austria mumbled to Hungary. The Austrian was tired, it had already been a long day and he just wanted to go back to the hotel where his violin was waiting. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a group of underage lunatics.

Unfortunately for our poor Austrian someone heard him.

"I'll have you know," Vermont informed the surprised nation haughtily, "This meeting is about the current affairs and problems of our country, which _we_ are trying to solve."

"Trying and failing," New Hampshire sniped, "As usual." His sister broke her defiant stare at Austria to throw him a disgusted glance.

"I-I apologize," Austria stuttered in embarrassment, "I didn't know. How is it-"

"Oh my God," Nebraska's head whipped around, "Who let the Govenator in?"

"That's not the Govenator, you imbecile," Washington sighed and took a sip from his mysteriously never-ending supply of Starbucks.

"I _think_," California snapped, "I'd know if my boss was here and that's _not_ him. And, for the last time, I told you not to call him that!"

"Never mind he doesn't even look like Arnold," Nebraska agreed after eyeing the country, "So who are you?"

"He's obviously some Austrian diplomat," West Virginia quipped. The other States looked towards him in surprise, both at his suggestion and his somewhat rare display of knowledge. "What?" The state asked defensively, "The accent fits."

"That true," Minnesota questioned Austria with curiosity.

"Yes, yes," Hungary inserted swiftly, not taking any chance of her boyfriend mucking this up. "We all are. Diplomats I mean. I happen to be one from Hungary."

"Well…that's cool…," Wyoming finished awkwardly. None of the States really knew what to say, nor did they want much to do with some boring old diplomats. They had their own affairs to attend to after all.

"Can we get this thing started again," New Jersey asked crossly, "I have some people I still need to cuss out," she shot glares at California and New York.

Austria couldn't help it, his curiosity had been picked at and he wanted to satisfy it. "What exactly are you? This group of you, I mean. Diplomats of some sort?"

The States quickly began exchanging nervous looks at the question. From experience they knew this had the potential to get messy, as several states would often shout out different stories at once, then switch the stories to match the others, until everyone was so damned confused the truth found some way to come out. It was all very sitcom-like.

As it turned out, the States didn't have to worry about that. No instead they had a another worry coming, from an all too familiar face.

"I know exactly who they are," a voice came from the crowd of Nations. The next thing everyone knew Mexico had shoved her way to the front of the pack and stood, beaming at the States, "These little dears are _el Estados Unidos_"

A thick silence settled over the room as the States stared in shock, more at Mexico's arrival then her exposing them.

A comment from a certain tall, southern state (as he began slouching down in an attempt to hide) summed it up quite nicely.

"Ah shit."

000

America sat at the long conference table, bored out of his mind.

When he had first walked into the meeting room he had been surprised, even a little excited, to see that he was the first one. Now he had proof for the other nations that he wasn't _always_ late. But eventually, after sitting alone for quite awhile, the positive feelings had changed to annoyance. He couldn't believe he was the only one who was here, the meeting was supposed to start an hour and a half ago! Psh and they called _him_ irresponsible.

Sighing he took another slurp of XXL soda, simply hoping the others would show soon.

'_Wonder what they could be up too_,' he pondered to himself.

0 0 0

**A/N: Well…I'm sorry about the wait. As I said on my other story ****I've been busy, unmotivated, and obsessed with the NBA (Go Celtics! Who, as I type this, are currently losing to the Suns… What?). Plus I had the most god awful case of writers block in the world. Thankfully it's passing :)**

**We're back to short chapters my dears. I think my muse has some stupid rule about having boring chapters in between good ones so my apologies. Next chapter there will be a **_**ton**_** more State-Nation interaction and will mostly be about states reuniting with some of the Nations *cough* Alaska, Russia *cough* And yeah, not all 50 states were mentioned…This fact actually pisses me off to no end but I swear on my sweet kitties life that they will **_**all**_** be mentioned next chapter.**

**Now I have my reviewers to thank and they're all so incredible I can't freakin' stand it!**

**So **_**thank you**_** to **stellerstar, North Carolina, cutepenname (Sorry there wasn't much about Ohio. Next chapter, I promise.), Rebel-to-Write, PureChaosRing., NeverFree, AColdAndBrokenHallelujah, Emmi Fireworkz, WV, kaoriITALIA, West Virginia, SakuraLetters, Ceri Siracha, kamiam714, Molly, A native Coloradan, curledruler, RasalynnLynx, Pencil Stealer, anon, Wisconsinite, CheshireMax, ToastWeaselofDOOM, HopeInHell, Amelia (I was very touched by your review fyi), , , Ohio, Mitzi, Yumi loves the darkness, Trisana Tennant, Arisu Tsuranu, Sanya Kielo, MoonlitMelody, Crazy Asian, ShadowFire52, Player3, Ta-da, Rocket Ice, TheWonderBunny, MichuPichu, T-Switzy, FicFan3484, 3, IRuleEverything101, SugarQ, just another fma fan, OrianPrime92, Kunoichi-Shea, Sile the Reader, LuckyNumbers, Minnesota, Kiki4ever, infinitytwice, pandoraneuro, dredsina, ArcticSnowWolf, Hikari Kame, Dajd, SardonicLaughter, Akky-chan, Perfect1Up, Abcdefg1357911, TeamSwitzerland4Life, A-Light-Sleeper, LittleBlueNayru, NOthecookieswereleft4dead, letsrocksomesocks95, HaniTwili, natcat5.

**Did I mention how much I love and adore all of you? Well I do.**

**Thanks so much for the read and please review with any suggestions/requests. Oh and guess what? ****I still would like stereotypes!**** That's all my lovelies; next chapter is on the way!**

**Little-Harlequin**


End file.
